onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Jabra CP9 Portrait.png
Anime vs. Manga Ugh, the worst type of edit war. When the anime doesn't have the same color scheme as the manga, we always go with the manga in cases like this. This is no exception. 04:33, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Anime is obviously better. 09:18, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Nope. His skin tone isn't the same. 15:14, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I have to agree with Gal on this. See Robin's Portrait for an example... WU out - 15:25, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Anime is more frontal and head more centered, however, it is pixelated and the skin-tone is incorrect. I'd say manga. If everyone wants manga... 17:10, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Well the skin tone is most likely the same, its just the re-coloring of how the scan turned out. we can make another image. AsuraDrago 23:47, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Manga here is perfect and pretty hard to replace, so don't bother. 00:02, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Skin tone doesn't matter. The anime image is better and also more frontal. SeaTerror (talk) 20:26, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Skin tone doesn't matter, you're right. So no reason why we can't use the manga. I'd say the Manga actually has the better angle, since he's got his head tilted back in the anime one, and you can't see the tip of his beard. Equal quality on both images though. So I still support manga. And can we please not have a million of these discussions now that Gal is gone? Some things are good enough, one way or the other. This is one of them. 20:30, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Well said Dude, I think we should call this a settled matter. And you are right, now that galaxy is gone we can have less edit wars. We should go over images he made issues of and see what we should do now. AsuraDrago 02:50, September 16, 2014 (UTC) I still prefer the anime one. 17:35, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Anime. If we followed skin tone all the time, then we would be using a manga picture for Vivi. 00:02, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Thats a good point. Plus depending on where the scan comes from the lighting/saturation can vary. AsuraDrago 00:18, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Opinions seem to be split, so I suggest we just poll this. 17:42, September 21, 2014 (UTC) yes to the poll 17:44, September 21, 2014 (UTC) alright, simple image poll. 1 week, 2 options, bypassing the test phase, as usual. 13:34, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Poll 13:34, September 22, 2014 (UTC) I just like this one better. # 13:38, September 22, 2014 (UTC) # 06:08, September 23, 2014 (UTC) # 01:40, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Both are good though. #The Will of Deez (talk) 01:45, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Personal taste. #AsuraDrago 19:44, September 25, 2014 (UTC) # 18:45, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Same as Jade # Use the anime image. # 13:35, September 22, 2014 (UTC) # 13:36, September 22, 2014 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 17:42, September 22, 2014 (UTC) # 01:37, September 24, 2014 (UTC) # 22:34, September 26, 2014 (UTC) # 23:35, September 27, 2014 (UTC) I like both of them. I just want to give the anime a LITTLE more chance to win. }}